


Saved

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [9]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	Saved

Thor and Loki have now been walking for some time without getting any closer to the house. They also have no idea where to look and that does not make things easier. Eventually Thor suggests just to go to a house and ask where it is. Thor looks at the address and then runs at a trot to the first house he sees while Loki impatiently waits. When he sees Thor come running back, he looks at him expectantly.

"And?"

"According to the people it is still half an hour's walk from here, somewhere on the other side of town."

"That far?" Loki says desperate.

"The man told me he is willing to drive us."

"Really?" Loki asks.

At that time two headlamps shine and a car drives towards them. He stops next to them still and the guy rolls down the window.

"Get in." he says to the brothers.

For one moment they are looking at the car, having no idea how they should get in.

"The door is open." they hear the man say, and he points to the handle.

Thor follows his finger and sees the handle too, for good luck, he grabs it and pulls, slightly recoiling when it opens.

"You guys were in a hurry?" the man asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Loki says.

He pushes Thor almost inside and sits down next to him again before he closes the door and the man drives away.

 

After Jane and you went to sleep for the night you simply lie awake. Your eyes are focused on the door and your ears on every sound. The only thing you hear, however, is the regular breathing of Jane and the hushed voices of the master and his guests. You sigh again and pull the blanket closer around you, close your eyes and try to will yourself to fall asleep again. This time it works and you feel yourself drifting away. You wake up when something shines in your face and when you open your eyes you're almost blinded by a bright light. Your hand goes up to cover your eyes, but then someone pushes a hand on your mouth and you start to swing your hands around.

"I doubted whether your little story this afternoon was true, and when I saw you were not in your bed, I did not have to think about where you would be."

He pulls the blanket away from you and pulls you up when the room is suddenly enveloped in light.

"Let her go." Jane says.

Les laughs and looks at her.

"No, if you do not mind I take her with me."

Les walks away and you fight in his arms, suddenly you fall over and you throw your hands in front of you in a reflex to break your fall. Suddenly Les lets you go and stands up. You turn on your back and see that Jane has jumped on his back.

"You will not hurt her anymore, asshole." Jane says.

She tightens her arms around his neck and it looks like she's trying to strangle him. Then suddenly Les walks backwards and comes hard into contact with the wall causing Jane to slacken her grip on him and when Les steps forward she slides down against the wall.

"Jane!" you yell.

You crawl to her, but Les grabs you around your waist and lifts you up.

"Come on," he says, "time for some fun."

"Let me go!" you yell.

Les suddenly hits you right in your face and you feel the pain immediately burn on your cheek.

"That is enough! If you do not keep your mouth shut I will beat you unconscious, bitch."

"Let her go or I'll beat you unconscious." you hear Jane saying suddenly.

Les sighs and turns around, she stands a few feet away from you with a bat in her hands.

"How did you get that?" he asks.

"Found it." is the answer.

One moment Les does not know what to do, and before you know it you lie back on the ground, and he throws himself on Jane who does not have time to react so she suddenly is pinned against the wall by Les.

"This is not working."

He puts his hands around Jane's neck until you see that her head is slowly hanging down. Then he lets her go and lays her on the ground.

"Oh my God, you killed her." you whisper.

"I did not kill her, she's just unconscious, she will wake up, well, where were we? "

He comes at you and you feel tears welling up in your eyes when you consider that you have endangered Jane, that because of you she is now lying unconscious on the ground. Then you feel that you are roughly lifted from the ground and thrown on the bed, in one motion, he tears your nightshirt from your body and you slip follows soon after.

"No time for foreplay, this time." he says.

He thrusts his dick roughly into you, and if you were not crying so hard you would have screamed so loud because of the burning pain that goes through your lower body. You close your eyes and let him have his way, you do not give a damn for you part he rips you in half, he will never leave you alone, he will always find you, he will always know where you are.

 

During the ride Loki is tense in the back seat facing outward continuously. Thor sits next to him, and he wishes he could say or do something to get his younger brother calmer but he knows that it is pointless. You are so close now, you're within reach and he is also a little nervous himself. Suddenly Loki's breathing hitches.

"Loki?" Thor asks worried.

"Go faster." Loki says to the man.

"Loki, what is it?"

"I can feel her, it is stronger than ever, she's in danger, someone is hurting her, a lot."

When the man stops the car Loki looks out and they see that they stand before a large mansion.

"Is this the house?" he asks, but he already knows it.

"Yes." replies the man.

Before he can say anything further Loki is already outside, Thor looks at the man and thanks him before he gets out and watches how the man drives away. Loki runs to the house before Thor can grab him. He pushes the door open so hard that it falls off its hinges and stands still for a fraction of a second, which makes Thor almost able to reach him before he hurrys up the stairs. Thor wants to run after him but then he sees something in his peripheral vision.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hears someone calling indignant.

Thor looks aside and sees a man in a suit come running towards him with behind him four other people.

"I'm sorry, my brother," he says, pointing upwards, "he ...."

"I want you out or I will call the security." he threatens.

"Sir, please...."

You look at the door of Jane's bedroom when it suddenly shatters under a giant blow, there is a dust everywhere in the air and when someone steps out of it you think you are dreaming.

"Loki ...." you whisper.

Your eyes make contact with each other, but before you can do anything you hear him snarl, and he rushes to the bed, grabs Les by his hair and pulls him away from you. With a careless motion, he throws him to the other side of the room. He comes in contact so hard with the wall that a whole printout is made.

"Loki ..." you get out with great difficulty.

He seems not to hear you and goes towards Les.

"Loki .." you say slightly harder.

Loki stops and turns around, he looks at you and when your hand reaches out to him the hellish gaze disappears from his eyes, and makes room for concern. Before you know it he is sitting next to you on the bed and he frames your face with his hands. When you feel his touch you burst into tears again and you throw yourself into his arms, you push yourself as close to him as you can and you fist your hands firmly in his shirt and you feel how his arms encircle you and pull you protectively against him.

"It's okay, you're safe, he can not hurt you anymore, I am here, my darling." he says and he leans down to grab a sheet,"I am so sorry it took so long."

He takes a sheet from the floor and holds it up.

"Put this around you."

You nod and let him help you to place the sheet around yourself, when you are done Loki instantly draws you against him again, kissing your head and rubbing his hands across your back.

Suddenly you see movement in the corner of your eye and to your horror, Les comes towards you with a knife in his hand, it is clear that his target is Loki and without a second thought you push Loki aside and place yourself between him and the knife.

"No!" you scream.

Immediately you feel a piercing pain in your side at the same time that Thor tackles Les to the ground and they start wrestling. You stiffen and look down, the blade has completely penetrated into your flesh and your breath stops momentarily. Then you look at Loki who looks at you with a helpless look in his eyes. You fall backwards but Loki catches you just in time and lowers you down on the bed.

"Loki ..." you whisper.

"I'm here, I'm with you." he answers and you can hear the despair in his voice.

Your hands go to the handle of the knife and you take it but Loki lays his hands around yours.

"No, do not pull it out, please, you will bleed to death, I do not want that ..... I can not ....."

Then your eyes fall closed and your arms fall lifeless at your sides.

"No, please no, stay awake, stay with me." Loki taps you gently on the cheek.

When you feel moisture on you face you slowly open your eyes and you realize Loki is crying, you always thought that if you would be in a situation like this your body would feel cold but you feel hot, so hot that you start to pull on the sheet. 

"Y/N, what are you doing." Loki is asking not understanding.

"Hot, I'm so hot."

You raise your arm up and tug at his shirt.

"Change."

"What?"

"I need ...."

"What? What do you need, love, tell me and I'll get it for you, anything you want."

"Blue......cold......you."

Suddenly Loki understands it and before you know it he changes before your eyes in his Jotun form, your eyes follow the scene and you still find him just as beautiful in his true form then that first night, he moves his hands under your body and lifts you upward but you put your hand on his chest.

"No, clothes in the way. Skin to skin."

He nods and puts you down again, first he rips open his shirt and then he gently pulls the blanket off your body. He places himself between your legs and again he lets his hands slip under your body, one between your shoulderblades and one on your lowerback and gently lifts you up and you sigh with relief when your bare skin comes into contact with his colder one. He pushes you completely against him and when Loki lays his forehead against yours you search for his ruby eyes. When you find them, you see the tears are still rolling down his cheeks and you kiss them away.

"Do not cry, my Prince." you whisper.

"Then do not leave me, my love" he answers and gives you a faint smile,"please fight, fight for me, fight for us."

You nod and lay your head on his shoulder, he stands up carefully and puts one hand under your butt to keep you against him. 

"Thor, wrap the blanket around her." he says.

Thor immediately comes into action but when he sees Loki's blue skin he hesitates.

"Loki, your skin....your eyes...."

"Not now, she must return to Asgard, she needs a healer." 

Thor quickly lays the blanket around you and folds the corner so that it is secure.

"What we do with her?" he asks.

"She is not in danger, she'll be fine." answers Loki.

"Is Les dead?" you ask.

"No, just unconscious." Thor answers.

"Then we have to take her with us, she helped me, if Les notices that I'm gone, he will take it out on her, I can not allow that." you say.

Thor nods and walks over to Jane to lift her up and then stands next to Loki, he calls for Heimdal and a few seconds later they step on the Bifrost. Loki loses not a second and walks with you to the bridge, when he suddenly stands still. There are two horses waiting.

"I thought that you could use them, go, quickly, the infirmary is already waiting for her."

Loki looks at him gratefully and runs as fast as possible to his horse, he whistles and the horse bends his front legs so he can easily ascend it with you in his arms. Then he takes the reins and as fast as the wind, he runs with you to the city with Thor right behind him. Before the Palace he lets himself carefully slide from his horse and runs inside, he hurries to the healing chamber and lays you on the treatment table, only then he notices that you are unconscious.

"Save her." he says to one of the healers without taking his eyes off of you.

She waves with her hand and a hologram above your body appears and she focuses on the knife in your side but shakes her head.

"I do not know..."

"Save her!" he yells while slamming his hands on the table and giving her a dangerous look,"or I will have your head on a silver platter."

"Yes, my Prince," she calls some things against the other healers and they start right away, "you'd better wait outside so that we have enough room."

Loki takes a step backwards, but suddenly you grab his wrist, stopping him.

"No, he stays."

"Y/N, we will bring you under anesthesia, you will not even know that ..."

"He stays," then you look at Loki, "promise me that you will stay with me."

Then a healer injects you with something which makes you lose consciousness within half a minute. The last thing you are aware of is a kiss on your forehead and the promise of Loki that he will not leave your side untill you wake up.


End file.
